silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis the Dark
Genesis is the leader of The Order of Darkness and is the cosmic double of Phoenix the Cat, except that he experience a different event in his life that Phoenix didn't. Information Background Genesis was born under the very same circumstances that Phoenix the Cat was (Meaning that he was born on a space colony, was the son of a dead queen, is a living weapon, has Blaze the Cat as his sister in his dimension, was born with unique traits, etc.). Like Phoenix, Genesis was first named "Teruko" (Whiich means "Shining Child"), but he changed his name to "Phoenix" because he believed that his real name was too "girly". Genesis lived all the same experiences and tragidies that Phoenix has (Such as traveling to other worlds, meeting new people, finding the love of his life, surviving various life-threatening situations, some of them including almost killed by a cult group when he was young, escaping Biological Organic Weapon (B.O.W.) apocalypes in various areas, and fighting various villains that almost killed him) up until this point: While traveling home with Blaze in a car, a drunk truck driver crashes into them. Genesis manages to survive the crash. However, instead of surviving like she did in the Sol Dimension that Phoenix came from, the Blaze in Genesis' dimension doesn't survive the crash, and Genesis watches her corpse burn in the wreckage until help arrived for him. When Genesis returns to royal palace, people questioned him what happened, but he was silent because seeing Blaze's corpse burn in the flames of the wreckage has put him into shock. After being led away from the press by Sera the Lynx (The one in his dimension), Genesis begins to question why he must cinstantly suffer at the hnds of "fate", and why he can't live his life out in peace. He begins to wonder why everyone that he cares for eventually dies, and after secluding hmself for weeks in his priviate resort, he comes to the conclusion that humanity cannot be saved unless someone with great power takes control of it and leads the people to a shining future. He decides to try to conquer the multiverse and liberate it from all pain and suffering, and to start this goal, he remembered a certain object that contains a power so great that it's power can influence the souls of people: The Dark Crystal. The Dark Crystal was a powerful object that was born from him (And Phoenix. So in other words, there are 2 Dark Crystals), and it had a power that could mimic and corrupt other powers, and empower those who can successfully wield it. Genesis decided to travel to a certain world in secret, and obtain the Dark Crystal. Despite his knowledge about what the Dark Crystal (AKA Dark Phoenix) made him do in the past, Genesis was confident that his mental powers could win him control over the crystal, and he absorbes it back into his body. After enduring an internal struggle with Dark Phoenix, Genesis miraculously gains control of the Dark Crystal, and he therefore aquires great and terrible power. After realizing that he now had the power to control the very Darkness of the entire Multiverse, he decides to change his name to "Genesis" and establish a new world order through his rule. Genesis starts his Multiversal conquest by mercilessly killing all of his worlds inhabitants by destroying his world, along with the Sol Emeralds from his dimension. He then goes to the Mobius that's like a mirror of the one that Sonic is from (Which Genesis himself went to in the past) and destroyed that world and it's Emeralds too, in order to ensure that some of the biggest threats to his empire are exterminated before they even find out about it and his plans. Genesis then proceeds to drift around the Multiverse, recruiting more people into his organization as he traveles in secret. He then builds weapons, ships, and other forms of machinary using his vast knowledge on mechanics, and soon builds a fleet on interdimensional warships that have an arsenal that con completely destroy worlds in a single day. In order to keep his true identity a secret from his underlings, Genesis hides his tail in his coat and wears a unique mask that he can see through. The mask was unique because no one could see his face through it, it sucked his hair into it, and part of the mask can open up to expose his right eye, which he can then use to perform a dangerous technique that he can use with his eyes and catch his opponents off guard. While building up his army, he begins to study about the nature of the soul under Marjan the Wise. While studying under Marjan, Genesis puts on an act of studying the nature of the soul while showing enthusiasm in using their reseach to obtain a greater understanding of how the soul works, but in reality, Genesis was plotting to use the information that he learns from Marjan in order to figure out how he could use the power of Darkness to control people. Marjan is oblivious to this, and sees Genesis as a "good and talented boy", and grows attatched to him. After Genesis learned all the information that he needed, he betrayed Marjan and banished him to the Realm of Darkness. He then uses the inhabitants of Marjan's world to experiment with his powers in order to prove whether or not his theories about how to influence people with the power of Darkness was possible and, which would soon be to everyone's horror, he confirms that it's possible to influence people with the power of Darkness, and influence them by telepathically communicating with the,. Genesis also turns the people he experimented on into Dark Shadows, which were born from their corrupted and broken souls, and he discovered that the Shadows seemed to obey him. After he finished experimenting with the people of Marjan's world, he turn's all of that worlds remaining inhabitants into Dark Shadows as well, and leaves that world in ruins. Genesis then proceeds to increase the size of his growing by increasing the number of Dark Shadows for him to control, and he would make more Shadows out of the people who stand against him across the Multiverse. Soon Genesis' empire grew so big, he decided to create a world for it by using his powers, and he called the world Sintopolis. Soon after he gathered enough troops to start out with, he orders them to go across the Multiverse and bring countless worlds under his control, which his army was very successful at doing thanks to Genesis' incredible strategic and leadership skills. By the time he conquers hundreds of different universes, Genesis turns 17. Genesis then decides to look for the other Dark Crystal on fuse it with the one that he has in his body, in order to make a stronger crystal and make his victory over the Multiverse a sure thing. To do that, he needed to find the person who was both the original host and creator of the other Dark Crystal: His uiversal counterpart, Phoenix the Cat. Genesis stealthfully moves part of his army to the Sol Dimension, where he sends out his army to capture Phoenix. However, Phoenix proved to be very difficult to capture due to his ability to quickly improvise and plan his steps ahead of time, which forces Genesis to get his hands dirty and capture Phoenix himself. After having to fight Phoenix and Blaze (Who came to rescue him from Genesis), in which he easily overpowers them, Blaze tries to stop him and demands to know why he wanted Phoenix. Genesis responds by asking her why Phoenix matters to her, and that she didn't used to care about him before, that she actually hated him. He then seriously (But not life-threateningly) injures Blaze, and takes Phoenix away, while they both tried to reach out for each other. Then for the next 2 years, Genesis trained Phoenix to be a member of his amry, and Phoenix quickly rises to lieutenant. During Phoenix's time in his army, Genesis collects a sample of his dark energy, which he used to create a machine which he would use to transport his troops to the world that the other Dark Crystal was at (Genesis knew that the Dark Crystal was located in a certain region of the Multiverse, but a power that was the polar opposite of his prevented him from locating the crystal on his own, because he needed a direct sample of that crystal's power in order to track it, which is why he kidnapped Phoenix, because he had a sample of that Crystal's power in his body). Genesis also tried to influence Phoenix by making him his apprentice, and trying to convince him that he was after the same thing as he was (World peace), and that they should work together to accomplish it, but Genesis was, in reality, only using Phoenix to achieve his goals. Phoenix was aware of this, but he decided to do what he said for the time being because he knew that he wasn't a match for him. Some time later, Phoenix escapes from Genesis and his army, and takes the Darkness sample that Genesis took from his with him, successfully halting Genesis' plans. Genesis then orders his army to conduct a mass search of the Multiverse in order to locate Phoenix and recapture him. After a year has passed, Genesis finally discovers Phoenix's location: Mobius. While his troops closed in on Mobius, Genesis thought about all the possible steps that Phoenix might take in order to eacape, and tries to guess what Phoenix's intentions are with the Chaos and Master Emeralds. After Phoenix escapes Mobius (At the cost of Sonic discovering him), Genesis chases Phoenix to the Sol Dimension, with Sonic and company hot on Phoenix's trail. Sonic and company assumed Phoenix to be Blaze because he looked exactly like her (Phoenix accomplished this disguise by changing hos hair to match Blaze's, wore her clothes, and used his magic to change his gender, in whcih he changed back into a male after being discovered to be an imposter), but they weren't aware of Genesis and his amry until after they discover that Phoenix was an imposter, along with Blaze, who pursued him after she found out from Sonic that someone was impersonating her and stole the Chaos and Master Emeralds. After Phoenix steals the Sol Emerald, Genesis orders his troops to raid the Sol Dimension and try to capture him, but Phoenix manages to escape once again. After a brief battle with Sonic in the Sol Dimension, Genesis returns to one of his starships and orders his troops to pursue Phoenix, and the battle to determine the fate of the Multiverse had begun..... If any of you wish for me to write more about Genesis' background, then please ask me to, and I'll see what I can do! Appearance and Wardrobe Genesis bears a not-so-surprising resemblence to Phoenix the Cat and Blaze the Cat since he's tecnically just another version of his male counter part, Phoenix. His hair is styled largely the same in both the front and back, but his hair is longer than that of Phoenix's due to his older age. His hair, along with his fur is a dark lilac color, with dark purple highlights at the tips of his hair. His hair has individual strands, making it realistic in appearance. His muzzle is white. The only noticable differences between himself and Phoenix the Cat is that his eyes are a pink-ish red color that glows faintly as a result of his Darkness, his hair is longer (as mentioned previously), and he's almost twice the height of Phoenix (5 ft, 7 in). In his pre-age 8 days, Genesis wore the exact same clothings as Phoenix the Cat did, ranging from the early child-hood clothing up until the Goth-like apparel (if you want more information on these clothing items, go look at the Phoenix the Cat article in the "Appearance and Wardrobe" section). After destroying his world due to a truamatic incident months prior when he was 8 years old, Genesis wandered the Multiverse aimlessly, disguising his appearance with any forms of clothing he could find. 4 months after destroying his world and wandering, when he was taken in my Albert G. Leonardis to be one of his students in Elemental studies, Genesis adopted an outfit that's typical to that of a scientist from Leonardis' world, which comprised of a long white robe, Arylide yellow pants, and brown dress shoes, white gloves and a Dartmouth green Jabot collar. Genesis would wear his long hair in a pony tail and would wear black framed glasses with square-shaped lenses in order to add to his new image at the time and make himself "look presentable". He would wear this kind of attire until he reached the age of 10. When he reached 10 years of age, having built his army (which became the Celestial Brotherhood) and aquiring all the information about Light and Darkness that he needed and then killing most of his collegues (except Leonardis, who escapes with his life and goes into hiding), Genesis adopted yet another new set of atire which he would continue to use from that point on, only the new outfit was magical. He aquired a long, red leather coat that stretches to his ankles, and is held onto Genesis via grey leather strapes which goes across his waist, across his chest in an X pattern, and around his neck collar. The coat would have a unique set of shoulder attire, in which the left arm has a leather-like cloth that appears ripped up and covers the entire shoulder, while the right arm has a long pauldron that almost reaches from his elbow to covering his shoulder. The pauldron is made out of magical, flexable metal and is covered in a grey, leather-like texture and has many silver colored "balls" that cover the edges of the pauldron, and would appear angular in appearance. The red gloves are attatched to the outfit via silver-colored wrist bands which also act as magical protectors (for example, if Genesis is casting an extremely large and powerful fire spell shaped like a sphere, in case for whatever reason he is unable to keep the sphere from going beyond his hand and consuming him, the wrist bands prevent the sphere from going past the wrists and preventing any form of damage from reaching the rest of him). Underneath the coat he wears a pair of flexable black pants, grey boots that reach his knees and have straps on them, and an armored vest that has a metalic plate on the abdominal area, the plate itself being the Celestial Brotherhood sigil. This apparel is Genesis' current and last set of clothing he wears. Personality Genesis used to have a good personality like Phoenix did, but after seeing Blaze (The one from his world) die in an accident, he went mad. As a result, Genesis grew twisted and cruel, and would mercilessly destroy anyone who would interfere with his plans or pose at a threat to him. Genesis enjoys mentally torturing Phoenix, along with anyone else who claims to know "what is best for everyone" or "which side is stronger". He often mocks everyone who opposses him, and calls them things like "weak", "Ignorant", and "worthless",a nd he would use their reactions to his statements in order to figure out how to torture or scare them further. Genesis is, in a sense, the very essence of "corrupted good", and his very presence can send chills down most people's spines. Other people can usually feel his power, and the ones who have weak willpower can start to tremble moments after they start to feel his power. Because he would use any means necessary to achieve his goals and strike fear into his enimies, Genesis can be described as somewhat sadistic, and he enjoys watching his enimies anguish, especially Phoenix. Genesis absorbed great and terrible power when he absorbed the Dark Crystal, and as a result he has gain confidence in his abilities on a cosmic scale, and therefore doesn't think that anyone can stand against him in battle, especially if he's using his full power. In other words, it's almost impossible to scare Genesis in any way. Another thing that should be noted about his personality is that he is half-obsessed over the power of Darkness, and he would try anything he could in order to tempt people into becoming influenced by it. It is currently unknown if any traits of his "goodness" still lives, but so far, Genesis has proven himself to be a prime example of what isn't viewed as "good". Gallery Genesis_(Color)_001.jpg|Original design and first picture. Art done by me. Category:Genesjs's characters